Shadow and Air
by Nurqistina
Summary: Sicily and Kurami, cousins who got the letter to compete with Pirates and Revolutionaries. They wanted to prove they are stronger than others, but are they stronger in body or will their strong wills lead them to a new experience. (AceXOc) (OcXAce) (SaboXOc) (OcXSabo). Rated M for now. Disclaimer! I Don't Own One Piece! I only Own my OCs!
1. The Intro and Letter

**This is a non-canon story.**

 **This story is about how Pirates competing with each other in arenas to prove which crew is the strongest, The current strongest crew is The Whitebeard Pirates, And in this story Blackbeard is there as always a villain, but Ace, Thatch and Whitebeard is alive.**

 **The intro of two Characters.**

 **Name:** White D. Sicily

 **Epithet:** 'Air Killer' Sicily

 **Powers:** Kuki-Kuki No Mi (Air-air Fruit)

 **Bounty:** 700,000,000 BELLY

 **Appearence:** Has pale white skin, Light blue eyes, silverish long hair, she is the same height as Luffy, has a C-cup breasts, slender legs and has a white-ink tattoo on her left shoulder. Wears a white top with silver vest, black and white gloves, black shorts with grey socks, combat boots, has dagger on her shorts and inside the hem of her vest, guns on her boots and shorts.

 **Attitude:** Nicer than her cousin, Kurami. Can be mean first time meeting her, she is cold but opened up if someone understood about her and her ways, very skilled with weapons of all kinds, has the aura to protect.

* * *

 **The Second Character**

 **Name:** Black D. Kurami

 **Epithet:** 'Shadow Killer' Kurami

 **Powers:** Kage-Kage No Mi (Shadow-shadow Fruit)

 **Bounty:** 800,000,000 BELLY

 **Appearence:** Has pale white skin, bright red eyes, long jet black hair, a bit taller than Sicily, has a C-cup breasts, slender legs and has a black-ink tattoo on her right shoulder. Wears a black tank top and silver vest, black leggings and knee-high combat boots, a small sharp dagger on her leggings,

 **Attitude:** Meaner and colder than her nice cousin, Sicily. Like to threatened people, rarely opened up to anyone, very skilled with all kinds of weapons, create own weapons using her shadow, has the aura to kill.

* * *

 _ **On an unknown Island**_

"What is this?" as Sicily grabbed the letter from the Coco News as Kurami was reading the news.

"What?" as Kurami ask without looking up.

"We got an invitation to compete with other pirates even the Revolutionary Army is there" as Sicily kept reading it and Kurami stood up folding the news.

"Well its about time they sent us that letter, we will show them what the Killer Sisters can do" as she crossed her arms on her chest and stood proudly, Sicily nodded.

* * *

 _ **The Moby Dick**_

"Pops, it seems like we are invited like always" as Ace walked towards Whitebeard giving him the letter.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go there!" as Whitebeard gave back the letter to Ace.

"What is that-yoi?" as Marco came dropped down between the two.

"An invitation to see who is the strongest" as Ace past him the letter.

"About time they sent this-yoi" as Marco smirk at the letter.

* * *

 ** _The Revolutionary Army HQ_**

"What is that, sir?" as Sabo asked Dragon.

"It seems that we are invited in competing with pirates" as Dragon looked up to Sabo before continuing.

"And that is the reason i called you here" as he smiled at Sabo.

"For-" as Dragon interrupt

"For training of course, I wanted all the Revolutionaries to take part in this event" and Sabo nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, the reason why the other story was discontinued because the current writer for that has gone missing ever since that story was released and i the current writer for the story is making a new non-canon story. sorry i cant reveal my name yet.**


	2. Arrival

Apparently, The Whitebeard Pirates got to Even Island the place where the events takes place first, followed by the Revolutionaries, Strawhat Pirates, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and more.

"AAACCCEEEEE! SSSAAAABBBBOOOOOO!" as a cheerful looking Luffy ran towards his brothers as his ship docked.

"Luffy, Dont just jumped from the ship!" as Usopp catches up to the said man but freezed when he saw two big shots being hugged by his captain.

Both big shots fall back landing on their butts. Ace hit Luffy on the head making him smiled at them with his goofy smile "Dont do that!" as Ace got up followed by Sabo "Ace, dont be mean with Luffy, he just missed us" as he fixed his top hat.

"Shishishishishi" as Luffy smiled at them, A woman with a light pink hair came to them "You must be the competitors" as a man with darker pink hair came beside her "We are the host for this events, its a pleasure to met you all" as both of them bowed down.

"Tell us brats, where do we need to sign up?" as Whitebeard came stomping his foot making the ground shakes slightly "We are still waiting for the Killer Sisters, Sir Whitebeard" as the man with darker pink hair bowed his head slightly "Even so, tell us your names" as Sabo came to them holding out his hand for a shake. "My name is Yagami Riku and she's my twin little sister" as the girl bowed down saying "Yagami Rika, at your service" before smiling at them.

"Who said we were late?" as a cold feminine voice rings below them, they looked down to see that their shadows combined and formed into a feminine form and smiling psychotically at them.

"We just came just time" as another feminine voice whispered around them, they looked around until,

A tiny white tornado in human size formed in front of them with the shadow rised beside it.

The Yagami twins got onto their knees and heads facing down "Miss Sicily and Miss Kurami, We were waiting for you" and got up back on their feets before Kid's voice rang out shouting "About time you two got here, idiots!" and the tiny tornado burst making the pirates closed their eyes to avoid dust "At least we came, Eust-ass" the shadow drained and a woman glared at them with piercing bright red eyes and hands crossed on her chest.

"'Shadow Killer' Kurami, i see that you inherited that woman's face and you too 'Air Killer' Sicily, you too got your father's calm expression" as Shanks came to them before holding out his only arm but was denied when both said women glared at him. "Cold ones, huh?" before returning his arms back behind his coat.

 ** _Ace's POV_**

When 'Red-Haired' Shanks moves away after his hand was rejected i got a perfect view of who those women was, a girl around my age glared at us as her arms were crossed on her chest, she had bright red eyes, jet black long hair and a perfect hourglass body. I can see that she meant trouble, the aura she gave out was dangerous but one thing rings in my mind, Does she hides something behind those mesmerizing eyes?.

 _ **Sabo's POV**_

The Pirate Shanks moves away and i got a view of the most beautiful girl ever, she had her hands on her hip and was glaring at us with her cold light blue eyes, both of them look like they were the same height as Luffy but the black haired one was a little bit taller than her, She raised an eyebrow at me and i looked away, Her eyes hides something and i wanted to find out.

 ** _Kurami's POV_**

Shanks was holding his only arm at me but Sicily and i denied it, only when he moves away i got a view of a shirtless pirate who wore an orange cowboy hat and looking at me as if i was the most rarest thing in the Grand Line. I studied his face, cute freckles, abs i heard his name was Fire or something, oh yeah! 'Fire-Fist' Ace, Him and the 'Strawhat' Luffy managed to get out of Marineford alive.

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

Shanks moves away and my eyes landed on a certain Chief, He wore something what a noble would wear, I believe he is The Chief of Staff, The Revolutionary No. 2, Sabo. What nice scar he has, he stared at me and i raised an eyebrow and look away ' _cute'_ as i thought to myself before The Yagami Twins called for us.

 ** _Normal POV_**

The Yagami Twins explained the rules to them and they listened, for the first time. "And the absolute rule on this island and event is no killing eventhough you are rivals" and Riku started pointing at several large mansions on the Den-Den Mushi screen "This is the place where all of you will stay, do not worry as these mansions can hold thousands of people in it, We heard that the Whitebeard Pirates has lots of children so we thought we might give you guys a private mansion, all crew got their own mansions but we are truly sorry about the Killer Sisters" as Rika bowed deeply beside Riku "It seems that you might get separated and one had to live with the Whitebeard Pirates and one will live with the Revolutionaries" and Kurami's shadow hovered around them creating a deadly aura.

"WHAT?!" as Kurami and Sicily shouted in unison "You wanted us to live with them until the end of the event?" as Kurami grabbed Rika by her collars up high "Put her down, Kurami! She's not the one to blame" as Sicily tried to separate the two, Kurami groans before letting go of Rika. "Im sorry about her temper" as Sicily apologise to Rika and she was fixing her collar.

"Who will live with who?" as Kurami hold out her hands as in summoning something before Riku voice out "While you were threatening my sister i already discuss with Sir Whitebeard to have you live under his care" as he helped Rika with her collar "So, does this mean-" Riku interrupt Sicily "Yes, Miss Sicily you will be living under the care of the Chief of Staff" and the two girls looked at each other before groaning.

 **Thanks for reading Shadow and Air!**


	3. Wanted to know

_**Normal POV**_

 _ **The Whitebeard Mansion**_

Kurami was sitting on a grass field in front of the mansion staring at the night sky, alone and away from the loud mansion as they partied all night long. Why? Because she thought nights and darkness was her nature, she was different from her cousin, Sicily. Tomorrow is hand-to-hand combat with a pair, and guess what? she was paired with 'Fire-Idiot' Ace, yeah she called him idiot cause he would do the most stupidest thing or will try to pissed her off. As the cold breeze hit her face, the pirates inside the mansion was talking about her, and how she knows about this? cause she is shadow herself so as long as there's shadow, there's her. She can hear them talking how hot or badass she is, she smirk as she closed her eyes focusing on the voices inside the mansion. They were talking about the strategy for tomorrow and she is not invited, Well she got her own room but it was far from the others, not because she is the only girl but the others didn't trust her yet.

She got up and removed her silver vest revealing her black-ink tattoo, it was a black rose with skeleton wings around it, she touched the tattoo and closed her eyes while smiling until a voice shock her,

"Nice tattoo" a husky voice called to her making her guard up and she pointed her fingers into a pistol at the voice.

"What do you want, Portgas" as she said coldly at the said man, Ace raised his hands in defeat "Wow, don't need to be cold about it, we partners, aren't we?" and smiled at her, she frowns and command her shadow to coiled around the man's body making him unable to move "Hey, let me go! I ca-" before he could finish his eyes focused at the girl that was pointed her pistol hand at his chest where his heart is "We are partners only for tomorrow, after that we are strangers so, don't even dare to be nice or close to me if you value your life" and she released him making him fall on his back before walking away into the mansion like nothing happens.

"Wow, she is scary but beautiful at the same time" as Ace mutured to himself.

* * *

 ** _The Revolutionary Mansion_**

Sicily was hovering and focusing at the tiny tornados around her as she command them to create thunder, its not for anything casual, but she is paired up with the Chief of Staff in a hand-in-hand combat. She refuses but was forced into it by Dragon himself before leaving, Ohh how she hated that man so much.

She was cold but not as cold as her cousin, Kurami. Kurami is on a whole new level of cold. Sicily felt a nudged on her shoulder and looked back, glaring at the person who disturb her peace. A girl with a round face with pinkish dress looked at her before asking "the food is ready, and we were waiting for you" and walked away. She groans before safely dropping down and when she did her eyes caught him and his blueish attire, Sabo. She was a bit confused by the man, Why? because him and his brother, Ace has the same Devil Fruit. She wanted to know more but she knows better not to interfere with people's life.

She walked towards the door until someone grabbed her wrist making her command her air to pin the man on the wall. "What do you want, blondie?" as the said man struggle on the invisible hand on his neck, "just wanted to ask you something" and she slowly lets go of him "spill it" "well, why did you wear a vest inside the mansion? Its already warm inside" and she frowns deepen "and why did you wear such noble clothes, you look too noble to become a Chief" as she removed her vest revealing her white-ink tattoo, it was a white rose with angel wings around it. She sling her vest over her shoulder and walked inside, followed by Sabo who was rubbing his neck.

"She is cold, and i want to know why" as Sabo mutured to himself

 **Thanks for reading Shadow and Air**


	4. The First Round

_**The Next Morning**_

Kurami was brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail style so that she can fight easier, she walked out of her room only to be stopped by a certain pineapple head, "What?" as she frowns at the person who blocked her way "Pops wanted to see you before the match-yoi" as he lead her to Whitebeards room without objections.

She had to admit Whitebeard's room is big, well, he is big himself but his room is kinda special than the others. "What is it that you wanted to talk about? if its about the strategy then i don't need it" as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Gurarara not that but i wanted to ask you something" and she just raised an eyebrow "I want you to pair with Ace in all events until its over" "Why?" as her voice started to sound cold and threatening "because he is the only one that you being to mean with, and i saw it last night, and i thought that maybe you can get along with him" and she just groans "fine" and turned her back before walking away.

"She is trouble-yoi" as Marco looked at the door, and Whitebeard chuckled "just like Ace" and Marco nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **The Revolutionaries Mansion**_

As Sicily was tying her hair in a bun while walking down the stairs towards the door, something caught her wrist making her guard up and slam the person to the nearest wall. "Koala, what do you want?" as the said girl fixed her skirt and walked towards her "Sabo wanted to ask you about the event" as she grabbed Sicily's wrist dragging her without hesitation or objections.

"Come in" as Sabo's voice rings and the door opened, Koala leave the two alone before closing the door. "What do you want?" as she place one hand on her hip and cocked her head slightly to the right, "wanted to get along with my partner, is that wrong?" and Sicily's frown deepen as she knew where this is going.

Both Sicily and Kurami doesn't like it when they need to listen to orders, they preferred be the top or be gone.

* * *

 ** _The Arena_**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a few events that needed winners such as hand-to-hand combat, speed tester, flight tester and many more!" as the host, Riku, declared the events for today the crowds goes wild as they cheered for their preferred teams.

"For the first round, we have 'Air Killer' Sicily" as Sicily waved her hand and the crowds roared "and her partner The Chief of Staff Sabo!" and the crowds roared with squealing as the women who sees him start squealing. Sicily rolled her eyes and shook her head at the scene before scanning the arena searching for Kurami.

* * *

 ** _The Waiting Area_**

As Riku declared today's events, Kurami was walking down the stairs and searching for her sit before a cheerful voice called for her "Hey Kurami, come and sit with us!" and the said woman turned her head to a half-naked man who is waving his hand to her. "Sure..." as she walked down toward him "Ace, is this where i suppose to sit?" as she pointed at the empty seat beside the said man and he nodded. She looked around her as she sat down at the front row of the seat and looked down to the arena to search for Sicily.

The match was about to start as the opposite team came into the arena. They were standing proudly as they looked down towards their opponents, They were as tall as Sabo so Sicily had to looked up to them as they chuckled at her "aww, is she our opponents? get back to your daddy little girl, this fight is only for men" as the other man patted her head as if she was a child.

"He will regret doing that" as Kurami crossed her arms on her chest, Ace and Marco who was sitting beside her looked at her confused "Why?" as Ace asked and she pointed at the scene where the man was on his knees and grasping for air and Sicily was smiling down at him.

Thatch came down bringing food and passed the food to them as he looked at the scene on the arena disbelief "Isn't that againts the rule?" as Kurami took a bite from her food and shook her head "The only and absolute rule on this island is no killing, so as long as she didn't kill him its not considered as breaking the rule" and smiled at her cousin's actions.

* * *

 ** _The Arena_**

The man was clutching his neck searching for air as his crewmate start panicking to see his friend like that, "alright alright, stop he is our opponent, give him his air to breath again" as Sabo looked at Sicily and the man before he heard a low groan and the man was coughing and breathing correctly.

"What happened?" as his friend was patting the one that just coughing's back, "I dont know all of the sudden the air around me getting thinner and i wasn't breathing right" as he breath out slowly before the two started to stand proudly again "i dont know what happened but now we're better, so start it already".

Sicily looked at them disgust before muturing something that only Sabo heared "They are breathing MY air, i can't believe i let some disgusting men breathing MY air" before 'tsked' at them.

"Fiesty" as Sabo looked at her before smiling and she smiled back.

The match started as the two men ran towards them launching their swords down to them cutting them into two parts. They laughed, "and they laugh cause they hit a wind" as the laughter died down by a cold voice before the two men can turn their heads, they were already on their knees grasping for air.

The two once had humans body turn into flames and wind as Sabo regenerate and Sicily was hovering above the two sufficating opponent, Sicily released one of them as he launched towards Sabo and his pipe collided with his opponent's sword.

Sicily ran toward her opponent and kicked him towards the wall completely making him unconsious.

' _she's strong'_ Sabo thought as he dodged the swords before coating his hands-like-claws with haki and clawed the floor making his opponent fall into the pit.

"And this round's winner is The Revolutionaries!" as Rika said, the crowds goes wild as the loudest would be from The Revolutionaries.

"Great work, partner" as Sabo hold out his hand for a shake only to be denied by Sicily as she walked pass him.

* * *

 _ **The Waiting Area (The Revolutionary)**_

Koala greeted them as they returned "Great work guys, you guys makes it look easy" as Sabo chuckled. He looked around him to see a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes stared at the news on the news board. "What are you reading?" as Sabo got closer to her and she turned "Nothing, just dont put me into the next match" as she was about to walk away, Sabo grabbed her wrist "Why? didn't we agree to play in every events?" and she pinned him to the wall "as i said dont put me into the next match" and disappeared into thin air.


	5. What's wrong with tomorrow?

Sabo looked back at the news board, It says **'The White and Black Family is going to be the special guest for tomorrow's event!'** in big bold letters as he walked towards the waiting area as his brother's team was about to start.

As he walked down the stairs to search for his seat he saw Sicily yawned and it send butterflies fluttering in his stomach ' _so cute...'_ as he thought before sitting beside her, his gaze is now fixed towards the arena, which the floors are all turned pitch black as his brother was flying in the air with his fire "FireFist!" as Ace punched the air created a big fire towards the two opponent below where Kurami was keeping them still. They emerged victory as they both stood proudly with hand raised above their heads.

"The winner is The Whitebeard Pirates!" as Rika shouted the winner's name the crowd goes even wilder. "And they will face the Revolutionaries in the next match!" as Riku said the crowd goes shouting words like 'The Revolutionaries!' or 'The Whitebeard Pirates' as they rooting for their desired team.

* * *

 ** _The Waiting Area (The Whitebeard Pirates)_**

Kurami was treating the tiny wounds she received on her matches, as Ace nudged her shoulder making her guard up "What is it, Ace?" as she said without looking at the said man "I can help with your wounds if you need it" as he got on his knees to help her but she pulls her legs close "No, i dont want help or any" before getting up only to stumble and was caught by Ace "hey, are you okay?" as he help her to sit down "yeah, im okay" before sitting down and as she was about to grab the medical kit, Ace snatched it from her "hey!" as she glared at the man but froze to see the worried look on his face "let me" as he lean forward to her but she didnt flinched back, she groans until she gave up "fine!" before forwarding her legs for him to treat ' _No Kurami! don't let some guy touch your legs! pull it back! Argh! why is my body disobeying my commands?! Shit! his stupid worried face makes me did this i'll kill him after this! I wi-"_ as her eyes fixed towards the news board ' **The White and Black Family is going to be the special guest for tomorrow's event!'** in big bold letters, and the colours of her face drained only to be covered in red from anger, she pulls her legs and stood up only to make Ace flinched back and got up beside her "hey, sit down i haven't treated your wounds y-" as Kurami shoved him away "Dont put my name on tomorrow's event, put Marco's or Thatch's" and walked away ignoring the pain on her knees "Bu-" before he could finish the door slam shut loudly.

Ace got up and walked towards the door to ask her why but his gaze stuck at the news board making him rip the poster and make a run towards his father/captain, Whitebeard.

* * *

 ** _The Arena_**

The battle between the supernovas ended and it was finally the time where The Revolutionaries fought with The Whitebeard Pirates, as the two teams made their entrance they stood in front of each other, as they bowed slightly they make their distance.

As the bell rings, Kurami and Sicily ran towards each other fists collided creating a gust of wind and black shadow into the air. As Ace and Sabo ran towards each other creating a massive fire.

* * *

The battle ended as both team ended with a draw. Sicily and Kurami was barely standing as they summon their element-like scythe and as their scythes was about to collided the bell rings again, ending the match before it goes to far.

As the bell rings signal the end of today's match, both girls blacked out from exhaustion and was carried away by their partners.

* * *

 ** _The Sick Bay_**

Kurami was lying in bed and beside her was Ace who is watching her every movements, "She's going to be okay Ace, since when you cared about her so much-yoi" as Marco walked beside. "She's strong Sabo, Its alright" as Koala patted Sabo's back and Hack nodded in agreement.

Trafalgar Law was kind enough to check on the girls as he told them they had just forced themselves to much, Okay, Law isn't that all generous but most doctors there only knew how to treat normal patients, and Law was the only one who was there with a Devil Fruit knowledge to check on them.

Sicily's eyes opened first as she was about to get up the pain on her body restrain her from moving, resulting painful groans. "H-hey, don't move to much" as Sabo gently pushed her body to laid back, Kurami soon followed as she suddenly opened her eyes and screamed in pain as shadow covers half of her body making Marco and Ace panic "Kurami! Kurami! snap out of it!" as Ace quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. She slowly calms down as Ace used his powers to warm her cold body up.

* * *

 ** _Kurami's Dream_**

All i remember is i was about to attack Sicily until the bell rings and my body suddenly shuts down. Now all i know is...im inside my own nightmare...

I could see it, the kingdom was lighting their torches and priest was chanting words that i cant tell. I was there, at the age of 7 attached to a cross-pole with scars, bruises, blood, burn-marks you name it its all there. My own father was standing in front of me holding and tugging my long black hair and cuts in making it short, he looks at me with a sad expression, while the Queen A.K.A my mother was below the podium crying her heart out and was comfort by my older brother, but no avail.

The priest kept saying 'She's a she-demon!' 'the user of a dark fruit!' 'we must perished her' and the villagers were shouting 'yes' and some was 'she's just a child! let her go!' if i screamed, will anyone listen to me? i kept looking down until they throw their torches and burned me making me snapped back into reality.

I snapped back as i opened my eyes and screamed as the pain on my whole entire body clicked in, and some worried words comforted me, and all i remember now is someone was squeezing my hand tightly while a warm heat washed over me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Shadow and Air! Disclaimers! I Do Not Own One Piece only My Ocs**


	6. Change of heart?

**Disclaimers! I Do Not Own One Piece! Only My OCs!**

 _ **Sicily's Dream**_

This stupid dream again, i was a princess of a kingdom but you might thought i was spoiled rotten, right? well you thought wrong! They treated me like a slave, and it all began after my father decided to marry another woman after my mother's death. She was a demon, she would act nice and lovely in front of my father but treat me and my older brother like shit behind him. She framed us, saying we're too wild and was uncontrollable, would always taunt her and beat her whenever he was gone, and guess what? he believe every freaking word. After that, i got a step-sister, hell she was too spoiled to begin with. My father began to forced me doing stupid things and learn to fight, After years, he separated both of us and we went our own way. Along the journey i stumble across Kurami, my cousin. She still looked badass as ever, she told me what happened and i told her what happened to me.

This memories kept replaying in my mind everytime i go to sleep and it would pissed me off.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

It didn't take long for the two girls to wake up and healed completely, they were apparently fast healer, so they were changed place as Kurami was sent back to her room in the Whitebeard Mansion and Sicily at The Revolutionary Mansion. "I already ask Marco to take your place tomorrow" as Ace placed down the tray of food on Kurami's nightstand "For once, you listened to me, what makes you change your mind?" as she took a sip of her drink and Ace's expression suddenly changed to worried "I was worried that if we put you in there it would restrain your wounds and your body" as he took a sit beside her bedside. ' _since when he started to get worried about me? don't tell me he have feelings for me?'_ as she took the pill that Law gave her and swallow it all.

A snoring sound rings through the air and as she looked beside her, a half-naked man with orange cowboy hat has already slept on her lap. ' _move your legs, idiot! move it! Where is that cold and evil Kurami? Arghhh!'_ as she mentally cursed herself for not moving. There was a knock on her door and she opened the door with her shadow and there stood a pineapple head with his knuckled facing her tempting to knock again, "We won-yoi" as he give her a thumbs up and she raised an eyebrow, he looked at her confused before looking down on her lap to see his brother with shadow cover half of his body hovering him over her lap "Get him away from me" as glares at him and he nodded before calling Thatch to help carry Ace back to his room. She sighed ' _why did i agree to live here again?'_

* * *

Sicily woke up just in time as Sabo came in her room with a tray of medicine and some food before setting it on her nightstand. "We lost" as Sabo sat down beside her after placing the tray "get me that newspaper will you?" as she pointed at the newspaper on the table at the far end of the room, Sabo got up and gave her the news. "So, that family is going to stay here, huh?" as she flips to the next page, "its as if you despise them" and she just smirk at him "what if i am?" and he looked at her confused "but they are your fa-" "words like that came from a person that lost his memories and the only think he remembered was to dont sent him back to his 'noble' hometown" as she deepen at the word 'noble' and Sabo looked away from her "ho-" "the wind told me" "the what?" as he looked back at her and she just rolled her eyes "Im air itself so i know what happened no matter what time it is" as she placed the newspaper in his hands and took the pill he had gave her, swallow whole.

"Is she alright?" as she looked back to Sabo as he was about to get up and he nodded "Ace told me she is as cold as ever" and she smiled "never thought i will saw your smile again" and she suddenly frowns "Is it a crime for me to smile once in a while?" as she raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head "n-no, but make sure to take your medicine" and she just nodded before the door closes Sabo looked back at her once again "if you need anything called me" and she just nodded, he smiled at her once again before closing the door ' _how nice of him to get all caring caring on me, dont fall for him Sicily'_ as she sighed remembering what happened before the door closes.


	7. The Plans

**Disclaimers! I Do Not Own One Piece! Only my OCs!**

 _ **The Next Day**_

Sicily and Kurami was fully recovered as they were discussing their tactics on the meeting rooms.

* * *

Kurami was sitting inside the meeting room with all the 16 Division Commanders. She sits beside Marco and Ace as they were the only one she will got close to without killing them or others, Whitebeard came in discussing the tactics but most of them were rejected by Kurami herself "that's the 15th time you object, can't you just settle down?" as Haruta got up scolding her, but no avail "shut it shorty, or I'll cut you ever shorter" as she glares at him and he sits down mumbling curses at her, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Alright, we can only progress with the only plans we agreed on-yoi" as Marco listed of the tactics that Kurami agreed on, Kurami was reading the newspaper while supporting her chin with the back of her left hand. Ace kept glancing towards her and when she saw this he quickly looked away.

* * *

 _ **Ace's POV**_

She looked so pretty doing it, supporting her chin that is. _'so beautiful, Oh shit!'_ as i was mesmerized by her looks she glared back at me making me looked away from her and focused on Marco. She was busy reading the news and will glared at others if they as much as look at her.

* * *

 ** _Kurami's POV_**

That idiot Ace has been looking at me for a while, its annoying. Him and his cute freckles, shit what am i thinking? what about i look into his past? my shadow DOES capable of doing so... _'Dark Past'_ as i thought for it my eyes becomes dark red, but my mind can still know what's going on..Let see...

A child around 10 was running with a boy with a strawhat and a boy who wore blueish noble attire, ' _I'm guessing that's 'Strawhat' Luffy and The Chief of Staff, Sabo'_ as i thought to myself, the scene changed to him in a small rowboat waving towards Luffy and it changed again to him killing Whitebeard but no avail. It changed again to him within Strawhat's grasp and died, ' _wait, died?'_ as i looked deeper towards the past and all i saw was Strawhat crying uncontrollably until someone tapped my shoulder making me snapped back into reality.

I looked up to see Ace with a worried look "are you okay?" as he ask me and i just nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

Who or what helped preventing his death?

* * *

 ** _The Revolutionary Mansion_**

Sabo and a couple of higher ranking chiefs are discussing their plans and tactics with Sicily as she forecast the weather for the next event. She didn't want to discuss anything but this is an exception.

She wanted to go to town and enjoyed her fresh air but nooo that Sabo wanted her to listen to their plans.

* * *

 ** _Sicily's POV_**

All i wanted was some fresh freakin air! but nooo he had to FORCED me to listen to him even he had to plead for it. The air was whispering to me again, sure it was scary first time but i got over it quickly. This time it was telling me about Sabo, how he was found or got the Mera-Mera No Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) from. I was listening until someone was approaching me "What now, Sabo?" as i spat his name with disgust. I turned around to see he was looking at me guilt ' _cute but wait what?!'_ as i cursed myself for thinking it and ask "well, are you going to be okay for tomorrow's event?" and i cocked my head in confusion.

"What?"

"The race on whoever got to the arena first got to battle with one of the royals?" and i just nodded before saying "i got this and don't go all caring on me" and left the room slamming the door shut.

* * *

 ** _Sabo's POV_**

After she slammed the door i looked at the door blankly before snapped back ' _she said she got this but the look on her face says the opposite'_ as i walked towards the door and opened it before walking down the hallway.

My track was stopped when i saw the news board **'Prince Black D. Tomoki and Prince White D. Laharl will make an appearence on tomorrow's event! They had volunteered themselves to be the next opponents for it!'** in bold letters. Was she had any connection with the royals? I'll will never know it until tomorrow

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it!**

 **Note: No one knows the girls full name that is why they had been called as only Kurami and Sicily. And the royal family has been informed to have the boys as their only child.**

 **Sorry if it too short.**


	8. She Won't!

**_The Royal Mansion_**

As Tomoki was practicing his scythe in the field it collided with another scythe making him looked back at the owner of it. "What is it now, Laharl" as the said man pulled back his scythe and shook his head "I know you missed her i missed her too but raging out her is not going to solved it, you know it too" as Tomoki pulled back his scythe resting it on his shoulder before nodding "you're right, but i can't keep myself from worrying about her, if she's okay or does she eat well?" Laharl put his hand on his cousin's shoulder "relax, you saw her bounty she is tougher than anyone" and Tomoki nodded.

The Royal Family was known to have powers of their own, many called them demons of how their powers can be related to real demons. The Black Family can summon the death and was often called 'The Grim Reapers' and the White Family can summon heavenly creatures and called as 'The Heavenly Angels' but their creatures would often looked ugly but still loyal to them **(If you want an example looked into Bayonetta).**

Tomoki changed his scythe back into his black ring and Laharl's scythe changed back into his white ring as a woman wearing pink dress ran up to them "What now, Erica" as the said woman cling at him making him flinched back. "Can't you see we're training here, weakling?" as Tomoki glared at her making her smile brighten more at the man "Oh Tomoki, didn't see you there! as good looking as ever but you shouldn't threaten me, you know what will happened to you if i say to my mom that you _scolded me_?" as she said in a menacing voice the last part making Tomoki's frown deepen.

Erica giggles then skipped back towards the mansion earning a groan from Tomoki and sigh from Laharl.

* * *

 _ **The Whitebeard Mansion**_

Kurami was making her way towards the Mess Hall when her eyes meet with brown pompadour hairstyle behind the counter. She sits on one of the stool and tapped her nails on the wooden table for the man to notice her, after a while he didn't notice her she used her shadow to lightly tugged the man's foulard making him shocked and turned around to see a pair of bright red slits staring at his very soul. "Is there anything you want, Kurami" as he politely asked her she raised an eyebrow and he nodded understanding that she is hungry, "sure" as he make his way towards the fridge getting the ingredients he wanted and forgot to close the door. "The door, Thatch" and he looked back at the fridge and was about to close it until "the fire, Thatch" and looked back to the stove to see clouds of grey coming from it, he began panicking and quickly cleared the stove to make a new batch.

Kurami sigh as she used her shadow to close the fridge and help Thatch cuts the vegetables using her shadow as she was supporting her chin with the back of her hands, "you awfully nice today" as Thatch looked back at her only to earn a knife flying towards his face, he dodged only to get the knife stuck on his hair. He was focusing to remove the knife only to earn a menacing voice that would haunt his life "say that again, if you value your _life"_ as she spat the 'life' part in the most devilish and menacing voice.

* * *

 ** _The Revolutionary Mansion_**

Sicily was practicing her throwing daggers at a dummy on the training field until someone shouted her name "Sicily!" and she stopped only to turned toward the voice "What is it now, Sabo?" as he was jogging towards her with a roll of newspaper in his hand, "look here" as he pointed at the newspaper, Sicily's eyes widened to see the White Family's emblem "it is the same as your tattoo" as he pointed at her and at the newspaper, she shook her head "no it's not!" as she protest at him making him smiled at her "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it" as his hand was about to reach her she slapped it away "don't talk to me as if you know me" and walked away from him towards the mansion.

She slowed her pace as her gaze stopped at a huge castle-like mansion on the top of the hill _'I've missed you'_ as a single tear flowed from her eyes down to her cheek. She removed her gloves and throws it away revealing a white ring on her finger, she brought her hands close to her tear and summoned her scythe "Paradiso" as a white scythe appear and resting on her shoulder. She looks down before summoning her wind and flew from the Revolutionary Mansion.

* * *

 ** _On an Unknown Area_**

Sicily dropped down as she transformed back into a human and looked around her as if waiting for someone. "Kurami!" as the said woman just waved her hand at Sicily as she walked towards her with a piece of bread in her mouth. "Inferno" as Kurami chanted her spell a black scythe appeared and resting on her shoulder before she stood in a battle stance, Sicily soon followed as they both ran towards each other creating a small shockwave creating a gust of wind mixed with black and white blasted from the collided scythe.

"How long was it since we last fought?" as Sicily stopped and Kurami soon followed as their scythes turned back into rings, "before we're invited into this event" as she pointed at the grass field below, both of them giggled as they never giggled in front of others before.

"How about we practice summoning?" as Sicily waved her hand to the ground creating a small tornado, Kurami looked at her before nodding "that actually not a bad idea" as she also waved her hand to the ground as her shadow coiled around her "scolopendra" as a small black snake coiled around her arm before hissing.

"Inspired" as a small mixed white and gold snake with wings coiled around Sicily's waist before humming a small melody. "Please, check on my brother and father if they are alright" as Sicily kissed the white and gold snake it flew from her waist to the blue and white sky.

"Go see if my brother and parents are fine" as Kurami pointed at the mansion on top of the hill, the snake nodded before disappearing into the small dark hole that Kurami created for it to travel.

* * *

 ** _On another Unknown Area_**

Ace, Sabo and Luffy was laughing around as they began telling stories about their adventures "and then Pops was bam! he hit me overboard like a fly!" as Ace told his story the others began laughing, "that Kurami and Sicily girl was so cool, you think they would like to join my crew?" as Luffy smiled brightly at them they shook their heads "like someone as cold as Kurami want to join you" as Ace pointed at Luffy making him puff his cheeks and crossed his arms on his chest "she will!" as Luffy protested, Ace tried to deny him.

"She won't!"

"She will!"

"She WON'T!"

"SHE WILL!"

"SHE WON'T!"

By this time their foreheads collided as Ace tried to push Luffy, Luffy push him making Sabo sigh at his brother's childish attitude "hey, stop fighting" as tried to separate them, both of them look at him "what?" as Sabo was confused by the looks of his brothers, "you like her don't you?" as Ace nudged his arm making him nervous "W-who?" as Luffy then nudges his other arm "don't play dumb, you like Sicily, don't you?" as he said those words Sabo face suddenly turned red, "w-well, what about Ace? you like Kurami, don't you?" as he lightly punched the said man's arm, it was his turn to turn red.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. The race and are they nervous?

_**Later that day**_

Sicily, Kurami, Killer, Sachi, Chopper and other contestants was ready at the starting in the forest as they in their running stance, Rika was beside them with a white flag ready to swing it down. Sicily and Kurami looked at each other and smiled before nodding and looking back straight up.

Rika swing the white flag down and in seconds the pirates even Sicily was left speechless as a black blur past by them in a flash. "What was that?!" as the people at the arena who saw the black blur on the Den-den screen said Penguin pointed at the screen back as it focused on the black blur "I-its Kurami!" as everyone looked back at the screen to see a smirking Kurami as she waved at the screen before speeding off, the screen then focused at Sicily who already left the pack and speeding towards her cousin.

Sabo who is watching from distance with Ace and Luffy smiled at his partner who is trying to catch up with her cousin.

"Who let this women participate anyway?" the duo (Ace and Sabo) glared at the woman who was known as The White Queen, Lilith Aira. Who wore white from top to bottom and beside her was The White King, White D. Sting and below them who was looking at the screen and smiling brightly at Sicily was, White D. Laharl and a young woman around Luffy's age named, White D. Erica who is the step-daughter of the King and step-sister of Prince Laharl.

"Why is it that some girls wanted to get dirty and wounded? They honestly didn't recognised how stupid of them to do it" as Erica said it Sabo and Laharl glared silently at her and Sabo was stopping Ace by grabbing his wrist wanting to stop him from doing anything reckless. Beside The White Royal Family was The Black Royal Family, who was silently watching the screen. Someone maybe the priest was beside them chanting something, Ace looked down the royal couple to see a pissed off man glaring at the priests.

"What's up with that guy?" as Luffy asked his brother about the priest out loud, Ace hit the back of his head making his strawhat fall covering his face and was rubbing the place where he was hit "those priests are guarding our family from 'evil' or darkness or something, its kinda sound like shit if you ask me" the three brothers looked up to see a pair of bright red eyes staring at them, _'he had the same eyes as hers'_ as Ace thought to himself as he stared at those bright red eyes, "w-we're truly sorry for that" as Ace and Sabo bowed Luffy stared at them confused before a pair of glove hand and bare hand push his head down in a bow. "hahah it's alright, you don't need to bow" as a calming voice called for them and they looked up to see "Prince Laharl..." as Sabo said those Laharl became nervous and rub the back of his neck,

"Don't need to be formal, Sabo just call me Laharl" and Sabo nodded and his eyes widen a bit _'those eyes...they looked like Sicily'_ as Sabo thought to himself after finding that he has been staring at the prince for quiet a long time.

"So, who are you supporting?" as Tomoki nudged Ace shoulder making him nervous ' _God damn it Ace, keep yourself together! why are you being nervous all of a sudden?'_ "K-kurami, because she is fast, strong, pretty...beauti-Oh shit!" as Ace put his hands over his mouth and looked back at Tomoki who was restraining himself from laughing, but no avail as a small chuckle escape his lips "Hahah, it's alright even i thought she was pretty..." as he smiled at the screen that is already focusing at Sicily and Kurami who was racing themselves towards the arena.

"What about you, sir Chief of Staff?" as Sabo quickly became nervous and chuckled at his small tease "Sicily, she never fail to amazed me, even in that small body is a very strong woman..i really envy her" as Sabo quickly facepalmed himself for saying those words, Laharl was chuckling at Sabo and quickly place an arm on his shoulder "hahah, yeah she is amazing" as they both looked back at the screen to see the girls are almost at the finishing line. "Well, we better get going" as Laharl looked back at his cousin before both of them nod and suddenly ran back towards the arena.

* * *

 ** _At The finishing line_**

"Almost there!" as both Sicily and Kurami said in unison as they both hold out their hands towards the line. Their hands both swing down grabbing the line as pirates and revolutionaries cheered at their arrival, a pair of hands was clapping making the girls head snapped back and looked up to see a pair of eyes similar as them staring at the girls.

The girls was on their fighting stance as both the men and girls ran towards their opponent colliding their weapon of choice: A Scythe.

The 4 scythes collided creating a huge shockwave with haki as half of the people on the arena fainted, the 4 figures smirked at each other before jumping creating distance.

The girls didn't fall back but quickly rushed towards the men in a flash "Dark Snake!" "Air Trap!" as the girls summoned their elements a black shadow quickly towered over Tomoki and separated into snaked and coiled around him making him unable to move, and Laharl's movement was stopped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Disclaimers! I do not own One Piece only my OCs**


	10. What is she aiming for?

**Disclaimers! I do not own One Piece only my OCs**

Everyone watched in amazement in their eyes as Kurami fights with Tomoki and Sicily versus Laharl. The smirks that they give out certainly wins the crowds attention, after a moment of intense fight the tornado dust built up and made the crowds wait for their battle.

The dust tornado died down only revealing both the girls and boys didn't break a sweat, suddenly Kurami brought out his hand making her black ring shine brightly as she chant "Labolas!" suddenly a black dog with red stripes with wings that was pointed, sharp long nails, long sharp teeth, and its has a collar around it saying ' **Death Reaper K's'** that covered half of the arena stand proudly as it roars a mighty roar shocking the entire arena, "fly Labolas! and kill him!" as she pointed at Tomoki who also summon a same huge beast like hers but his was black with dark purple stripes.

"A Demon Summoner?" as Tomoki acted clueless and smirk at her before winking, she also smirk knowing what he was talking about "I thought they were all dead" as he crossed his arm on his chest, she also followed as she looked up towards her beast before nodding and the beast dashed towards Tomoki before his beast and her beast collided heads and wings as they began to pushed each other.

"This is truly amazing, first we saw Kurami and Sicily colliding scythes with Prince Laharl and Prince Tomoki, now we're facing two huge beasts colliding heads with each other! Everyone take cover as this will be a bumpy ride" as Riku said it the arena began to shift and move the waiting area was floating as it creates a new larger arena, the ones small arena that holds only pirates and revolutionaries now hold normal people, marines even Celestial Dragons were there. The pirates was about to attack the marines until Rika told them that the island was off limit for any capturing.

"Ace!" the said man's head shoot up after he was called and as he looked down he saw Kurami was about to ride the beast pointed down, he nodded _'alright, I'll give you the best boost you ever had'_ he punched the floor as it travels down the beast shooting her and the beast up following the arena, Tomoki soon followed.

Sabo looked at his brother's action and looked back at Sicily who was still on the ground until "Fairness!" and the ground lit up making a circle as the middle was the same symbol as her tattoo lit up and a mighty roar roared out making everyone looked down to see a red griffin covered in gold armor was jumping out of the circle as it landed beside Sicily, the said girl looked up at Sabo before both nodding at the same time. Sabo soon followed his brother's action and both the red griffin and Sicily was flying up, Laharl soon followed with same beast but it was a blue griffin with gold armor as it tried to push Sicily and her beast away making them both stopped on their tracks and face each other before colliding scythes and the griffins colliding heads.

* * *

Ace was standing beside Sabo as he was about to get panic when he didn't saw Kurami anyhere, not that he minded anyway...okay, he was worried about her. As Ace was about to search for her a black blur inside the tornado dust burst out appearing two giant beasts as both glared at each other. Ace saw Kurami jumped on the beast she was on before shouting "Dark Snake!" and in instant both Tomoki and his beast was coiled in a black snake as it hissed at them before tightening its grip on them. Kurami safely landed on her beast before both of them were flying towards Tomoki and dragging him down on the arena, Kurami's beast was clawing and biting Tomoki's beast as his beast was doing the same thing as Tomoki was using his sword to cut the large snake but no avail as his sword only past through it.

As the two beasts was fighting, a blue griffin with gold armor was shot up to the arena as it lies helplessly beside its owner, another griffin was flying before stopping in mid air as its was diving towards the blue griffin, its owner Sicily was using her wind to trap the blue griffin and its owner from moving before her griffin dived down bringing its claw out and killing the blue griffin leaving the owner alone, Sicily jumped down and was pointed her sword like wind below Laharl's chin as both was panting hard and looking at each other in the eye.

A mighty roar rang out as the red dog with wings called his counterpart until its death. Kurami brought out her shadow as it coiled around Tomoki and sharp knives like shadow surround him.

"The winners are!" as Riku was about to announced the winner his twin sister cut him off "Kurami and Sicily!" and the crowds goes wild as both champion held out their arms.

"Why did you hold back?" as Tomoki whispered beside Kurami making her smirk, "well, i don't want to kill my brother after all" and winked at him "send my regards to our parents will you?" and he nodded. Sicily was helping Laharl to get up until someone shouted "capture those girls!" as all heads turned towards the White Queen, Lilith Aika. Sicily's smile turn into a frown when her light blue orbs founded the owner of the voice, and in seconds guards wearing an all white armor surrounds the four. Laharl tried to stop his step-mother from capturing Sicily, but no avail as the guards quickly chained both Sicily and Kurami with sea-stones cuffs.

 ** _Sabo's POV_**

One minute everyone was cheering for the girls as they emerged victory but seconds later the royal White guars surrounds them, Prince Laharl tried reasoning his mother to stop her actions but it was worthless as sea-stones cuffs tightly wrapped around the girls tiny wrists. I looked at Ace as he cursed within his gritted teeth at the Queen.

What was she aiming for? and what was Sicily has to do with anything? all this thoughts ran through my mind as i can only looked at both girls as they were taken away by the guards.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hero huh?

_**Arena's Underground Catacombs**_

 ** _Kurami's POV_**

Taken again huh? Never thought I would be captured by Sicily's step mother.

 ** _Normal POV_**

The girls surrounded by the guards were pushed around on the stairs as they head down, whistles and catcalls rang out inside the catacombs as Kurami can only smirk and Sicily glared at them making them all quiet. As they were at bottom level of the catacombs scent of rotten flesh and even fresh flesh surrounds the area making the guards closed their nose but to be surprised the girls didn't seem to bother about the smell, for one reason they already got use to it and their wrist are being chained from behind.

As the guards was opening the cell door the girls quickly took a small glance around the cell, it was quite big and had more space to fit and entire pirate crew. The guards pushed the girls inside the cell making Sicily fall and Kurami balancing to keep her from falling down. "You two better be here as the Queen is going to question you scums later" as one of the guards says that and spitted at the girls. All of them leave while saying how amazing will it be if the Queen said that they can do anything to the girls.

"Sea-stone cuffs? really?" as Kurami looked over at her fallen cousin with a raised eyebrow.

Sicily shrugged her shoulders "hey, don't ask me" and continue to look around the cell that they conquered before getting up and look over to Kurami who only nodded,

"Sixth floor, a bit smaller than Impel Down and almost all the prisoners here are almost dead from hunger and dehydrations that's why we only heard a small amount of voices..." before narrowing her eyes and changed it into slits and continued "like Impel Down, this is the execution floor but the execution here is quite different" before looking towards her cousin with a 'care to explain' look. Sicily nodded "well, the execution is the prisoners who's about to be executed will be thrown into a closed arena before being chased around like a mouse from the cat" "care to tell what is this cat?" "this cat is like your Labolas but in cat form" and Kurami just mouthed 'ooo' before chuckled "they still didn't learn did they?" as she chanted "Scolopendra" as her small black snake hissed at her quickly coiled around her cuffed wrist before breaking them into tiny pieces, "Inspired" as Sicily chanted her spell before her white and gold snake broke the cuffs in half making it fall with a small _thud_ as both girls were twisting their wrists and checking if it has bruises Kurami's black snake hissed at them before both girls quickly nodded and sit indian style on the cold hard floor with both hands behind their backs.

A numerous sounds of high heels being stepped on hard floor rang throughout the catacombs and reached the girls ears. "Well what do we have here?" as a cold feminine voice rang out making both girl's head shoot up searching for it "You still alive huh?" as the White Queen A.K.A Queen Aira's voice coldly said to them making them both frowns at her "Aww is that the reaction I get when we're reunited as one big family, _Sicily_?" as she spat Sicily's name. The said woman stand up while placing both hands behind her back saying "what do you want me to do? be all girly and softy and spoiled like your daughter?" this made the Queen to frown as she pointed her finger at them saying "guards, its execution time" as the guards nodded at the queen's command and began to walk over to the girls until "Don't touch them!" as a pair of husky men shouts were heard making all of them look up to see "Fire Fist!" as a fist like fire was launched towards them making half of the guards on fire while the other half was protecting the queen.

Sicily looked up to see a man standing protectively in front of her, "Sabo?" as she questions the man and it turns out she was right, the said man looked at her from his shoulder before tip his hat and smiled at her. A wave of relief washed over her making her blushed a bit from his smile.

 _ **Sicily's POV**_

The hell is wrong with me? Why am i relief to see this guy? Enough with that! Wait am i blushing? Ugh, now this is not going too well...Forget it! I wanted to know how and why? Well I'm going to save that question after I get out of here..

 _ **Normal POV**_

The fight continued a bit until "guards! Get me out of here!" Queen Aira's voice rang out making the guards saluted to her and making ways for her to run "coward!" as Sicily stomped her feet and shouted at them before turning back at the guys "so..." the guys faces suddenly turned pale "care to tell me why and how?" before both guys looked at each other before looking at Kurami for help but got replied by a menacing aura surrounding them "well..." Ace started "it all started when you girls were captured..."


End file.
